Faux-semblants
by ornellaslythmalefoy
Summary: Un au revoir difficile en pleine guerre, pour Drago Malefoy et Hermione Granger. (One-shot)


Un petit one-shot sur le couple dramione. Tout ce que je dis d'en cette histoire ou dans les autres n'ait pas forcément ce que moi je pense mais ce que eux pensent. J'essaie au maximum de mettre à leur place. Voilà j'espère que vous allez aimer!

* * *

**Faux semblants:**

Il la voyait ainsi, face à lui. Il l'aimait. C'était une certitude, une évidence. Il aimait son intelligence, sa passion pour les études, son envie d'apprendre. Il s'extasiait devant son courage, son cœur qui guidait chacun de ses pas. Il désirait son corps presqu'autant qu'il le haïssait de le contraindre à cet état de servitude. Il l'aimait et contre toute attente, elle l'aimait aussi. Mais dans un monde hiérarchisé par les idéaux et les préceptes ancien, il n'y avait pas de place pour l'amour. Elle, avait déjà déclaré sa flamme d'en temps à son meilleur ami. Elle était avec lui, ils étaient fiancés. Mais elle n'aimait qu'être dans les bras de l'homme qui lui offrait un dernier réconfort. Lui, était promis à une Sang Pur aristocratique. Inconsidérablement belle, possédant tout pour être la femme parfaite, une mère parfaite. Il vivait dans un univers où ne régnait que la recherche du pouvoir. Les mariages arrangés, les éducations strictes, les héritiers façonnés pour perpétués une lignés. Des meurtres, des arrangements, des pots de vins, des échanges. Ils s'auto-nommaient Sang Purs. Mais avec les siècles et les siècles qui les séparaient des premiers de leurs familles c'était tout bonnement impossible. La consanguinité les auraient tués. Donc cette appellation était plus une façon de marquer ses idéo et de d'appartenir à un groupe "politique". Mais, ce genre de personnes se complaisait dans un univers de faux semblants. Il avait été élevé dans les apparences et la recherche de la perfection. Elle avait grandie dans une famille aimante et toujours entourée d'amis sincères. Elle était aussi pure et douce que la lumière de l'aurore, se battant pour défendre ses idéaux et ceux qu'elle aimait. Il était le mal incarné, se battant parce qu'il était obligé, tuant sans remords. Ils étaient des ennemis mortels, mais par le plus grand des hasards, ils étaient tombés amoureux. Elle était sa Némésis. Il était le yang de son ying. Ils étaient deux opposés parce que c'est ce qu'on leur avait appris à être. Leur éducation auprès de leur parents, puis leur placement dans leur maison qui leur interdisait d'être différent. Un Poufsouffle était forcément un niais, fidèle, naïf et malléable, sans conviction. Un Serdaigle représentait l'intelligence, il était rangé, coincé, vivant dans ses livres. Un Gryffondor était forcément courageux à la limite de suicidaire, il était droit, juste et destiné à faire de grandes choses pour le bien. Un Serpentard était forcément vile, manipulateur, il représentait le mal, il l'incarnait. Alors un Poufsouffle n'avait pas le droit d'être fourbe parce qu'il était un Poufsouffle. Un Serdaigle n'avait pas le droit d'être courageux et fort, il devait rester dans la théorie, parce que c'était un Serdaigle. Un Gryffondor n'avait pas le droit d'être lâche ou d'avoir peur parce que c'était un Gryffondor. Et un Serpentard n'avais pas le droit de s'abaissé à aimer, ou à faire quelque chose sans arrière-pensée, parce que s'était un Serpentard. Des étiquettes qu'on leur collais enfants et qui les empêchais d'être eux même. Qui les obligerais à refouler leur personnalité. Et en cet instants les deux amants maudissais tous ses préjugés qui avait amenés à cette guerre. Il maudissait ses idées préconçues qui leur avaient fait perdre tellement de temps, et qui ne leur en accorderais plus.

Parce qu'Hermione Granger est destiné à être avec Ronald Weasley, à se battre pour le bien, et à ne pas aimer un Mangemort qui ne veux plus en être un.

Parce que Drago Malefoy était promis à Astoria Grengrass, qu'il est obligé de se battre pour quelqu'un qu'il hais, qu'il se doit de supporter cette marque sur son bras, qu'il n'a pas le droit d'aimé une Sang de Bourbe.

Alors ils se disent adieux et continuent leurs chemins. Parce que c'est comme ça que ça doit se passer. Que dans une histoire telle que celles-ci, il n'y a pas de place pour l'amour. S'il y en a c'est une illusion, un besoin désespéré de s'accrocher à quelque chose. Et quand il est sincère, il n'a pas le droit d'exister.

Alors il n'existera pas.


End file.
